What Kur Has Left Behind
by Puppy-Sama InuYasha
Summary: After the War of the Cryptids, things have settled in an uneasy way. Soon, a fell wind blows across the lands, leaving destruction where it flows. And as a new, mysterious, legion of enemies arise, all seems to be doomed. Will Zak be able to overthrow Onyxia and her Legion?
1. Winds of Change

Oh, and if you find any random AO things, it s because I converted this from my phone. Heh. Oh, and I do not, in any way own the name Onyxia. That belongs to Blizzard, makers of World of Warcraft. I don t own Secret Saturdays. I wish I did!

_  
Run. That's all she had to do. She had to leave her tribe, her people, and her problems behind... As screams of terror and cries of war echoed from behind her, the young girl dressed in dark clothes, dashed into the dusky black night, listening to the demonic screams of the Legion. But was that really all she could do? Was run? No... she was not a coward, but this time, she would have to be... She would have to find him once more.

Zak Saturday sat on the couch of the cavernous living room, wishing he were in some boring lecture rather than the torture of staring at a blank screen. Ever since the loss of Kur, things were different, to put it bluntly. But nonetheless, it was too different. After he'd lost Kur, he felt free from the shackles of a prophecy, but almost... weaker. But he tried never to show it. Weakness was never an option for him, especially when living in a family of crypto zoologists. Zak looked out the window into the dusky desert night outside, and decided he was fed up with just sitting. He wanted to- no, he needed to- clear his head from these unsettling thoughts.

As the stars were endlessly gleaming in the dark night, Zak was sitting outside the ginormous airship. He tried his best to clear his head, to try to steer away from dark thoughts, but it was of no use. He was happy that he would not be hunted and stalked anymore, but after the war, not only was his connection with Kur was severed, but also his connection with his friends. He hadn't seen Ulraj or Wadi after the War, and he was beginning to feel lonely. The Saturdays hadn't been trying to hunt and learn about cryptids for a while. "Everything is still settling down," Drew had said. Settling down? Pfft! The Saturday family wasn't the kind to wait for something to 'settle down' before going on some totally awesome but frightening adventure! Or so Zak thought. After that war, too many things changed. He realized that it wasn't just him who had changed, it was the whole family. Even Komodo had stopped attempting to eat the couch cushions constantly. It was like the family was at a standstill, sort of like a car slamming on it's brakes after going 100 miles per hour. For a little bit, you get sparks, and then, it all simply stops. It was quiet. Too quiet. Zak almost wished some bad guy would come and fight him, or something. Or even for Wadi to steal his belt again! Anything was better than being stuck in a rut of quiet and peace! In his tornado of thoughts, Zak was looking down at the sand, not even realizing that a hooded figure clad in a dark cloak with familiar emerald eyes was dashing towards him.

As the boy decided to head inside, he caught glimpse of something... A figure running in the night. He decided to ignore it. It was most likely a mirage... Wait... Do mirages even occur at night? Zak turned around as quickly as he could and was instantly met by a dark blur running into him, knocking the confused boy over. The first thing he saw were the person's eyes. They were a beautiful vibrant green, and very dazzlingly familiar. Zak's vision soon completely refocused, and saw the bewildered face of Wadi. The hood of her always-worn cowl was cast down, letting her brown, ringed curls frame her face, and there were numerous scratches on the girl's face. She got up quickly, helping Zak up as well. "W-wadi?!" The boy managed to huff out. (Wadi sort of knocked the wind out of him when she fell right on top of him... Oops.) "W-what are you doing here?!" Zak hadn't meant to be rude, but judging by the expression on Wadi's face, it sure sounded that way. "M-m-my village... i-it was... it was attacked!" The girl stuttered desperately. Drew, who'd heard the screaming (Super-mom-senses. Makes you able to hear ANYTHING!), had walked out of the airship. Being met by the puzzling sight, the woman was ready to interrogate. Even if there's no problem, mom-interrogations were never good. Ever.  
_ "Attacked?!" Drew was almost astounded. An assault on the Hassi tribe would mean all-out war. "By who?" "By what, actually," Wadi corrected. The cloak was hanging on the back of her chair, and she was clad in her normal outfit, but the hood of her cowl was still down. "Okay, by what?" Drew questioned further. "I don't really know what they were," Wadi began, "but they were fierce. These things were like cryptids, almost, but they were too human. They attacked the tribe with all their might. I was lucky to escape with a few scratches." As Wadi talked, Zak couldn't help but notice that her accent always made a 'w' sound like a 'v'. He thought at first that it sort of sounded like a stereotype French man, but Wadi... she sounded different. She sounded cute to him. Heh. Cute. Wadi had once said to him that he was 'cute'. That one sentence she said, ("Too bad, you're kind of cute,") had earned him some serious teasing, especially from Doyle. Once he heard his mom say, "You're going to have to stay for a while, then," Zak was immediately snapped out of his trance, his hand slipping out from under his chin, landing his face on the table with a THUD. Wadi giggled a bit. Same old Zak. Clumsy and often awkward around her. It was quite funny to watch him stumble around, especially when the girl stole his belt. Now if face-planting on the table wasn t enough for poor Zak, who was now red-faced from embarrassment and his previous thoughts, Komodo decided it was a good idea to just randomly pounce on the boy, causing him to fall off of his chair, hitting his head on the chair to the left of him. Komodo turned invisible immediately. "I'm gonna get that lizard," Zak grumbled. He got up, and sat back in his chair. "Anyways," Drew continued after being interrupted with Zak's unfortunate events, "How long do you think you'll be staying?" Wadi shrugged. "I just don't know," she sighed. "That first assault will not be the last, and from the sounds of it," Doc started grimly, "The attacks from this Legion aren't going to stay with the Hassi. We're going to have to fly out immediately." Things aren't going to go well from here.

A /N: Hehe! A sort of cliffie! This is my first, and most definitely not the last TSS story I'm making. So, what do you guys want in the next chapter? Humor? Attacks? Mystery? One thing's for sure. Zak's trials and tribulations ahead will be the hardest he's ever faced.


	2. Prepare for Bloodshed

**Hello, all you beautiful fanfiction'ers! This is, in fact, the second installment of our lovely story. I left you guys a sort'a a stanstill, huh? Dark things are going on, and from the looks of it, these new 'enemies' aren't going to give up on anything.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, in any way, own the Secret Saturdays, or any copyright names connected to this show. The show belongs to Jay Stephens. I also do not own the name Onyxia, Blizzard Entertainment, (more specifically World of Warcraft) does.**

As the rain poured heavily on the parched lands of the barren desert, an unnatural, cold feeling settled within the winds. Dark, low clouds seemed to be permanently hanging low in the sky, giving unending dark, cold, and rain. The survivors of the attack on the Hassi tribe had escaped to wherever they could to keep from becoming slaves. Their once-beloved village had become a dark empire over the last few days, the blood of the many unfortunate villagers still leaving marks in the muddy sand like scars; Ugly reminders of the past.

A rather young woman was sitting in an odd throne of sorts. The throne was obviously hastily made, out of rubble and wrecks from the pillaging the Legion had done. The woman was a truly haunting sight. Dressed in tattered gowns of black, her already-pale skin seemed to be whiter than a pearl that had been freshly cleaned off. Her hands were grotesque, scaly claws that resembled a dragon's disgustingly horrifying 'paws'. (If they can even be called that…) Long black talons that seemed capable of ripping through metal jutted out of each scaly reddish-black finger. Her feet were just as bad. They were long, paw-like feet that had that same design of the reddish-black scales that decorated her hands. Out of each toe, a shorter, yet thicker claw peaked out. The ripped black gown the woman was wearing revealed much of her legs. They were scaly and long, the knees somewhat backwards. (Like a goat's.) And though the woman's legs were long, they were far from graceful. The legs were bulging with muscle, and had many abysses rooted within the scaly hide. Her face was human, and almost beauteous, if it weren't for the large, thick red stripes of blood painted on her cheeks like war-paint. Her hair was wavy and black, but obviously gnatted and tangled underneath one small layer of neatness. Perched atop her head was a crown of human bones, and clutched in her left claw, was a long staff of black-coated ivory. But the worst part was her eyes. Her eyes were deep red, and slitted like a snake's. There seemed to be a look of fire in her eyes as she glared about, most likely sending chills into the poor birds' spines.

A small, scrawny boy, who had many snake-like features, ran up the muddy sand dune. He was about the height of a 13-year-old boy, and had a weak stature to him. His talons on his hands and feet were extremely small compared to the woman on the throne's, and his eyes never portrayed cruelty or fire, but they remarkably displayed fear. "O-o-onyxia… I bring n-news." The poor boy stuttered out, kneeling in front of the woman. "What kind of news?" Onyxia hissed. (And I literally mean hissed.) The young boy, who could not bring himself to speak, tried his best to avoid the woman's gaze. "WHAT KIND OF NEWS?" the woman snarled, grabbing the scruff of the boy's neck. "I- b-bring news of most u-u-uncertainty, Your Highness…" the little one squeaked out weakly. Onyxia set the boy down and released his neck. She sniffed the new blood on her talons, and shuddered. "Tell me the news, Kidra, but do not squeak. We are not mice, you simpleton!" she spat at him violently. Kidra kneeled down humbly once more, wincing as he lowered his now-wounded neck. "Someone has escaped, m-miss… Someone v-very important to th-the Hassi…" A sparkle of interest glittered in the Queen's cruel eyes. "Go on." The boy resumed his news by saying, "And she has fled to someone." Onyxia raised a thin brow. "And this is concerning to me, how?"

"B-because, miss, the one whom the girl has fled to is very important…. Th-the boy w-was the last known h-host of Kur…" The Queen seemed suddenly engaged in the conversation. "Kur?! Who was this boy? Do you know of his name?" Kidra nodded slowly. "The boy's name is Zak Saturday. His current location is unknown, but his home is s-said to be somewhere i-in the center of South A-america…." The Queen closed her eyes, lifting her head slowly to the air. She took in a deep breath, and lowered her head. When her slitted eyes flittered back open, bloodlust was the emotion rooted in them. The queen rose from her seat, but Kidra put his hands out. "Wait, miss! I forgot to say that the boy may not b-" Too late. The Queen bared her fangs in a cruelly evil way, and bellowed, "PEOPLE OF THE LEGION! OUR SEARCH FOR KUR IS SOON TO END! WE KNOW NOW WHO THE BEARER OF THE CURSE IS, AND WE WILL DESTROY HIM AND ALLWHO GET IN OUR WAY! PREPARE FOR BLOODLUST AND WAR!" The others of the Legion raised their spears, letting out war-cries. These creatures were ready for bloodshed.

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter! I wrote this at like 1 AM, and apparently inspiration melts away when you sleep. But I tried my best to move the story forward quickly, yet not smush the story by being too quick. I do realize there are a few grammatical errors –Amateur here- So please point them out ****NICELY****. So anyways, I have questions that you can answer in a review: 1. What should be the genre of the next chapter: Adventure, Romance, Humor, or more Onyxia war-preps? is the next obstacle going to be? I know what it is, but I want to see what you guys think.**

**See you next chaper! ~Seruliaa**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I am sad to say I am discontinuing this story. This muse is gone completely. I am sorry to say so, this had some potential, didn't it? But, for those of you who are willing to take this on, I am happy to let someone adopt this story. **

**Please P.M. me first, before you decide to go off and adopt it. You must include in the PM (you may send more than one):  
1.) Why you want to adopt the story.**

**2.) What you plan to do.**

**3.) If you plan to raise the rating. If so, what will it be raised to?**

**4.) Do you plan to add an OC?**

**5.) Do you wish to use me as beta for the story if you feel you need help?**

**If you do adopt the story, I'll follow you and all, favorite stories, read some, and even give you shout-outs. Now, this is a first-come-first-serve, remember that. You need to be careful.**

**Now, here's the question I KNOW you're all going to ask. Why drop the story?  
Well, I have many reasons. Here's a few;**

1.) I see that the structure and storyline I made were too weak. I moved the story along too quickly, and I ignored many important details of the story.

**2.) The story is just kind of crap. I didn't do well at all with the story, the OC, the anything, really. I was un-original, and just rather blunt. The characters were really OOC and not played out very well. I also tried to force upon a story that basically would not work. I am so very sorry about that.**

**3.) I have simply lost muse. I have recently become a major Otaku. (**is a Japanese term used to refer to people with obsessive interests, particularly (but not limited to)anime and manga.___Otaku_ is derived from a Japanese term for another person's house or family This word is often used metaphorically, as an honorific second-person pronoun. In this usage, its literal translation is "you". For example, in the anime Macross, first aired in 1982, Lynn Minmay uses the term this way.[1][2]

The modern slang form, which is distinguished from the older usage by being written only in hiragana or katakana or rarely in rōmaji, appeared in public discourse in the 1980s, through the work of humorist and essayist Akio Nakamori. His 1983 series _An Investigation of "Otaku"_ (_no Kenkyū_**?**), printed in the lolicon magazine _Manga Burikko_, applied the term to unpleasant fans in caricature. Animators like Haruhiko Mikimoto and Shōji Kawamori had used the term among themselves as an honorific second-person pronoun since the late 1970s.[2] Supposedly, a set of fans kept using it past the point in their relationships where others would have moved on to a less formal style of address. Because this misuse of the word _otaku_indicated social awkwardness, Nakamori chose the word itself to label the fans.)

**I am so very sorry about dropping this story! I hope someone adopts and edits my atrocity.**


End file.
